


UwU (and other cursed images)

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - All in 5D's, Crack, Gen, Memes, Seriously this is just stupid memes and crack, Social Media, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, background synchro because happy pride month and why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Crow decides to beef up Yusei's Instagram page.





	UwU (and other cursed images)

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard tales that "uwu" started in this fandom. I don't know if that's true or not, but it'd be hilarious and not at all surprising if it is.
> 
> this is literally just a list of posts with minimal stuff in between, so I wouldn't exactly call this a full-fledged fic. It's purely for laughs, because it turns out I don't just have a cold, I have strep throat. And when I'm sick, I tend to write nonsense due to lack of sleep and general ugggh  
> so here, have some...*sick* memes  
> (what'd I tell ya)

With how their lives turned out, Crow likes to make the most of his visits to Neo Domino. Yusei's already famous for his dueling and inventions, but Crow's celebrity Instagram makes him twice as popular with the other side it shows of him: the quiet, honest friend with a nice little smile.

Yusei's gotten his own account so he can follow his friends. His page is blank, but Crow's mentions has gotten him followers anyway. Unfortunately, his password's a mystery.

But Crow just has to ask, "Can I have your password?"

And Yusei writes down a cryptic series of numbers and letters that only he could memorize. "Why?"

"Your page is so blank. I'm gonna hijack it."

Yusei trusts him, so he just says, "Have fun."

* * *

Crow starts with an intro post. He takes a photo of him throwing up a peace sign, making sure Yusei's in the background, though his back's turned.

 **yusei.fudo posted a photo**  
Permission to #friendhack granted! I've got Plans for this page!

Excitement fills the comments. Yusei's followers are definitely interested.

 _Perfect_.

* * *

Atem's page, made at Anzu's urging, is an odd mix. Sometimes it can be considered a traditional account, filled with pictures of his friends and his city. But the rest of it is full of duel strategies and, unexpectedly to his followers, makeup tips.

Honestly, Atem's surprised no one caught onto his eyeliner before his account.

Yugi's is basically a twin, minus the makeup. Anzu's is full of dancing videos and photos of friends. Jou and Honda don't have accounts, but they enjoy having fans in the comments.

It's fun and a way to keep in touch with other people. Judai's all over the world, but he makes sure to post a photo of every place he goes, even if he has to do it later because of lack of internet. Sometimes Anzu goes on tour, and sometimes Yugi tags along with a free ticket she can get. Mokuba occasionally takes candid photos of his brother, which Seto allows only because it's Mokuba. Almost all the friends Atem's made through Yusei have accounts too, except for Aki and Ruka, and Jack's is managed by an assistant.

Yusei himself doesn't post, but Atem lives with him anyway.

He's out with Jou when Crow's post pings his phone.

Jou laughs. "This outta be good."

Atem hasn't made many posts containing Yusei aside from group photos. He keeps meaning to ask, but Yusei's usually flustered by a lot of attention.

He can't deny his anticipation either.

* * *

 

 **yusei.fudo posted a photo  
**In honor of this #friendhack, here's some wholesome candids I've taken over the years! Don't worry! The fun's just starting!

It's a collection of four photos. The first is Yusei opening a booster pack, looking like a happy kid, followed by Yusei focused on his D-Wheel. The other two Crow put in 'cause they're hilarious: Yusei, in a rare moment of open frustration, throwing himself back in his desk chair back in Poppo Time and staring at the ceiling as if to plead for patience. The second is a screenshot from a video Crow'd taken from an experiment he'd thought would be a success. It shows Yusei's wide eyes just before the (small) explosion.

Atem, and probably many others in Neo Domino, saves them all.

Crow rubs his hands together as likes and comments go rapid fire. Time to kick things off.

* * *

**yusei.fudo posted a video  
**Time for some real fun >:) #friendhack #prank

_A hand holding a folded piece of paper approaches Yusei at his desk._

_"Hey, Yusei," Crow says behind the camera._

_Yusei's hands don't stop typing._

_"Yusei!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Read this."_

_Confused, Yusei turns and takes the paper._

_"Out loud," Crow adds._

_"Why are you filming?"_

_"Just read it!"_

_Yusei unfolds it. He looks more confused._

_"Yeet?"_

_The video cuts off Crow's scream-laugh._

* * *

It's a good thing they're in Jou's apartment, 'cause Jou's halfway off the couch laughing. Atem's not much better, barely able to see Yugi's text of  _please tell me you saw it!_

He's not well-versed in memes, but you don't hang out with Jou, Honda and Yugi without knowing some. Yusei, though. Poor Yusei. He doesn't get out much.

When he recovers enough, Jou writes in their group chat,  _I'm dying. This is how I die._

Honda sends question marks. Yugi sends the link.

 _xD genius_ he says.

Jou snorts. "I can't believe he still uses x-d."

Atem promptly sends  _XD I know_.

Jou smacks him with a pillow.

* * *

**yusei.fudo posted a photo  
**Now that you've all seen some nice photos, here are some #cursedimages for #friendhack. #memes

This one's posted about an hour after the video, and Crow's clearly put time into it.

One:  
_Therapist: Don't worry, the metal crab isn't real, it can't hurt you  
__Metal Crab: [Yusei with a huge D-Wheel part over his face coming towards the camera.]_ (He's only been carrying it over after repairing and repainting it, but  _why_ did it look like it had eyes)

Two:  
_[Yusei pointing out something on his laptop, but the screen's been replaced by "UwU"]_

Three:  
[ _Yusei eating ramen, but it's super close up and blurry, as if the screen is shaking from side to side. At the bottom, red, deep-fried text reads "C R O N C H"_ ]

* * *

Atem's not sure if Jou can breathe.

He's not sure if  _he_ can breathe.

Judai's flooding everyone's phones with all caps texts and emojis.

Jou heaves a loud breath. "We gotta―we  _gotta_ get over there!"

Atem's already on his feet.

* * *

**yusei.fudo posted a video  
**Jokes with friends #friendhack

_"Yusei."_

_Yusei's still at his computer. "Hm?"_

_"Knock-knock."_

_From the angle, the viewer can see a slight smile. "Who's there?"_

_"Little old lady."_

_"Little old lady who?"_

_"I didn't know you could yodel!"_

_Yusei bows his head and snorts. Crow snickers._

* * *

**yusei.fudo posted a video  
**We have more participants for #friendhack! @xmagician

_Yusei's taking out tea from a cabinet. Behind him, Atem's grinning at the camera, with Jou covering his mouth off to the side._

_"Hey Yusei," Atem says._

_Yusei turns._

_"It's like we're having a," tapping the kettle on the stove, "par-tea."_

_Yusei processes it._

_He looks at the camera._

_"_ _Crow."_

_Crow smothers his laughter. Atem and Jou can't._

* * *

With how ridiculously fun this is, Atem can't help himself. He's never posted anything like this before, but his friends bolster his confidence.

 **xmagician posted a video  
**In honor of the hilarious #friendhack. Thanks to Jou and @chblackfeather for the help ;)

_In Atem and Yusei's garage, there's a digital clock by the door that Yusei never listens to. It reads 4:08 AM._

_"Yusei," Atem slurs, "It's late."_

_It pans to Yusei. Yusei, who's got a screwdriver in his mouth, grease on his face, and only one arm in his jacket sleeves._

_"I'm sending this to Martha."_

_Yusei's tinted goggles whip to the camera. Hunched over as he is, he looks like a strange cryptid._

_"Oh gods, don't look at me like that," Atem mutters._

_The video pauses and zooms into Yusei's face, playing_ [Psycho _'s violin screech._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfthzU3V4zo)

_Then the screen shakes with the violins' bass boosted._

Crow reposts it.

* * *

_Atem I'm trying to program I can't brEathe!_

_Yugi you shouldn't be watching stuff at work._

_THEY'RE FUNNY_

_Thank you_

_I'm going to make an npc do gagnam style in the background of a cutscene let's see if Kaiba notices_

_Yugi no_

_This is what happens when you post a meme!_

* * *

**yusei.fudo posted a photo  
**Fun fact for #friendhack: Yusei loves jasmine tea!

The first photo's normal. Just Yusei sipping tea from a novelty mug that reads in plain black text,  _[99 bugs in the code/99 bugs on the code/Take one down/and patch it up/117 bugs on the code.](https://www.etsy.com/listing/477791114/99-bugs-in-the-code-software-engineer)_

The next photo is the same picture, but extended to include Atem.

[_Feel safe at night,_ Atem's mug says,  _sleep with a devops engineer_.](https://www.amazon.com/DEVOPS-ENGINEER-profession-awesome-Coffee/dp/B073338N3T)

Atem hadn't known he'd taken the picture and promptly turns so red Yusei asks if he's feeling sick.

* * *

_Atem I made it_

_Yugi_

_I sent it to Kaiba_

_Yugi!!!_

_You're laughing_

_No I'm not! Kaiba's going to be mad_

_Atem._

_..._

_Send me his reaction_

* * *

Unfortunately, the day's waning, and Crow has a plane to catch in the worst hours of the morning.

He talks with Jou and Atem off to the side.

Two minutes later, Jou swaggers up to Yusei and says, "Wanna duel?"

* * *

**yusei.fudo posted a video  
One last hurrah! Until next time! #friendhack**

It  _would_ have been a regular standing duel.

But Crow was involved.

_Jou calls in a normal voice, "Alright, Yusei! Your move!"_

_"Draw!" Yusei says. "I summon Junk Synchron!"_

His  _voice, however, is vocoded._

_"Junk Synchron tunes Speed Warrior!"_

_He sounds like a one-man dubstep track._

_"Synchro Summon: Junk Warrior!"_

Crow calls it his magnum opus.

* * *

Yugi sends Atem a video. The shot's obscured by his work desk, but Atem doesn't need to see anything to appreciate it.

He hears Kaiba's flat _"What the hell is this?"_ and doubles over.

Yugi ends up posting it.

 **mutoumagician posted a video  
**@mokukc I might've made an npc dance during a serious cutscene

 **mokukc commented:** This sounds like the opposite of a problem ;)

* * *

By the way, Yusei doesn't see  _any_ of this until after Crow hands his phone back.

Atem showers his scarlet cheeks in smiling kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by Buttered Side Down on YouTube. Please check them out.
> 
> Knock knock joke was from Google. Yes, I googled knock knock jokes. I'm sick what do u want from me
> 
> also i know the characterization's prob off. but it's all in good fun


End file.
